


Ready for Patrol

by jysgirl



Category: The Dead Things Series
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Family meeting, Gen, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysgirl/pseuds/jysgirl
Summary: Pre Book 1, Isa holds a pack meeting about town patrols.  Now that they have trained, Kai, Tristan, Neoma, and Quinn are ready to take on the role.





	Ready for Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small scene of how I imagined Isa bringing the kids on as patrol. The timing would be after LYWTAC and before book 1. Enjoy!

Isa sat in her usual spot, on Wren’s knee, while she addressed them about the current responsibilities of the Bella Donna Pack. Tristan and Neoma sat on the floor in front of Isa, Kai and Quinn on the couch. Rhys stood against the wall behind Kai and Quinn, glancing at them occasionally with a look of both annoyance and jealousy. 

“So with Gen and Hadie moving away,” Isa explained, “I will need all you to take up a patrol shift at night.”

“So we are excused from homework?” Kai asked excitedly. “Excellent!”

“I’m sorry kid,” Wren responded, “but ‘no homework’ isn’t up for grabs.”

“You will each take a patrol shift,” Isa continued, “3 hours during the week, 5 on weekends. This is in addition to your diner shift.”

“Aww, come on Isa! Are you trying to kill us?” Kai exclaimed.

“Yes, Kai! I’ve been trying to kill you since you got here,” Isa quipped, rolling her eyes. Rhys snickered at that, earning him an angry glare from Kai. 

“We always patrol in pairs, NO exceptions! Wren says all of you are trained and able to handle most situations, so the pairing will be as such…”

“I call Quinn!” Kai shouts.

“I want Neoma,” added Tristan.

“Wren will be with both Neoma and Tristan, I will take Quinn and Kai will be with Rhys.”

“What?” shouted Kai. “You are trying to kill me! Isa, he won’t have my back. He hates me!” he added as Rhys rolled his eyes.

“Rhys would never let anything happen to you,” Isa told him. Kai glowered at her.

“Isa, I am privileged you are willing to risk your life being paired with me, “Quinn said. “As Wren has probably told you, I’m really not much of a fighter.”

“Because you’re a klutz,” Tristan said. Quinn looked at her with big hurt eyes.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dagger!” Quinn said to her. Tristan pretended she didn’t hear the nickname he called her.

“Quinn, you are better than you give yourself credit for,” Isa said. “I am not at all worried about having you as a partner.” Quinn looked embarrassed, but he puffed out his chest a bit, Isa’s comment giving him a small bit of confidence.

“OK, we’re all clear here, correct?” Isa warned them. “There will be NO fooling around, no wandering off and NO trying to be a hero. If you come across something threatening, don’t give them a chance to strike but don’t you go challenging them either. Understood?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Excellent! I love when everyone is in agreement!”


End file.
